My Life: Sakura's story
by Creatively lazy
Summary: AU I just has a great life [sarcasm implied]! A new Bimbo mom and an abusing father, new school and I'm totally loaded too? I have to makes new friends, enemies AND have to somehow survive the rest of highschool? This is gonna be one hell of a time!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey all I'm Koyu Hiroshi!!!!

Sakura: ……Who??

Me: Basically I'm a new Author

Sasuke: Are we supposed to care?

Me: Well seeing as I'm the one that will be twisting the reality that you all know and love to my pleasure, yeah I think you should care xp

Kakashi: ………….. Is reading his pervy book

Naruto: As long as I get my Raman I'm good, Believe it!!!

Me: …………………………………………….. That has to be the gayest catch phrase I have ever heard.

Lee: But it is a very youthful phrase filled with youth and-

Me: LEE!!! Get the hell out of here your not even going to be in the first few chapters in my story!! You can come in when you're in the story!!!!

Lee: VERY WELL!!! WHILE WAITING I SHALL RUN 2000 LAPS AROUND KONOHA AND IF I FAIL TO DO SO I SHALL—

Me: …Yeah you do that! Anyway could someone please do the disclaimer……..AH!! Kakashi you do it!!

Kakashi: Hm? Oh all right, Koyu Hiroshi doesn't and never will own Naruto the show or manga series—

Sasuke: coughthankgodcough

Me: pulls out a huge baseball bat YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: 0.o runs away for his dear life

Kakashi:…Right, anyway, she doesn't own any of the Naruto characters as well and only owns the characters her mind decides to make. goes back to reading his pervy book

Sakura: Ok people, since Koyu is busy beating Sasuke to a pulp, I'll warn you now, this fanfic Is AU meaning "Alternate Universe" For those who don't know what it means. But please Read and Review!!!

Chapter One: The beginning and explanation.

**Sakura's POV**

You know, I hate moving.

I hate it more now because of my new "mom" Who is a bimbo, whore, slut, and any other word that has the same meaning. There is a huge list of reasons why I hate her, and I could go on for hours explaining every single one.

But I guess you want to know what in hell I'm spewing out of my mouth first. But before I start on my past, I'll give you a rundown of who I am exactly.

I'm Sakura Haruno, The only child and heir to Haruno enterprises and cars. I'm 16 years old and until just a few hours ago, I used to live in Kyoto, but because of the need to support the new whore in my life, (aka: Mom) my dad moved us to the main branch of the company in Tokyo. But I digress, I have shoulder length pink hair, and before anyone asks, YES IT IS NATURAL, and emerald green eyes, but when I get mad they're more like a grass green but anyway back to the point. I'm about 5'7 and weigh about 130 – 135 lbs (I can never remember). Now let's start on how "_Mommy Dearest" _Came unwelcome into my life.

See, my biological mother died of illness when I was 5 years old, so I can only remember bits and pieces about her, but basically she has been dead for over 10 years already. When she died my dad fell into an almost psychiatrist worthy state of depression. Which in turn, forced me to grow up faster then most kids, I took on all house hold chores and cooking (my dad didn't want servants at the time) while my dad kept to himself. After awhile my dad went to see the psychiatrist and he told my dad that it was probably best for us to move, to make new memories in a new place. So we moved. Of course I didn't like the idea of moving but if it made my dad feel better I could bare with it, also I wasn't really attached to the place, so it didn't really phase me when we moved. As I grew older however, this is when the real problems started.

When I was about 9 or 10, my dad started to develop a drinking problem from the stress of his work. I was used to seeing him drink, with or without company around, so I just went on like normal. What caused the first hit was a fight I got into at school. I came home and dad was sitting on the far end of the dinning room table, I thought he was just thinking about something so I strutted past him heading for my room. What caught me off guard is when and how he said my name, "Sakura…" He practically growled and the next thing I knew, I was being suspended by my hair, a foot off the ground. He held my close enough to his mouth where I was practically breathing the alcohol he drank, I even had the audacity to muse in my mind in a situation like this that it smelled like Smirnoff. I think it's a kind of rum, I'm not really sure but it didn't really matter at the time. "What's this I hear about you fighting a boy in your class!?" He spat in my face while he was screaming, but being smart for my age I knew better then to point it out. "He made fun of me and hurt my knee with a rock!! I wasn't just going to sit there while he did that!!" I yelled back. Big mistake on my part. My dad threw me into the china cabinet in fury and I collided with it so hard that the force of the impact shattered the glass. The ironic thing is that at the time I was a 3rd degree black belt in both karate and Tai Kwan Do, I was also a kodachi and katana expert, and I couldn't even fight off my own dad or land properly, but anyway back to the point. As the crash noise finished echoing in the house a stunned and tense silence filled the room. I managed to get my upper body up and stare at my dad in terror. When what he did registered in his mind finally, he barked at me to clean the mess and go to my room. I did and I cleaned up my back, finished my homework and went to bed. While lying down I did something I hadn't done in years, I bawled my eyes out with tears. Silent sobs filled the room until I cried myself to sleep.

So for awhile you could say I was afraid, no even better terrified of my own dad, seeing as the beatings became regular. But soon I had gotten used to it.

Then the next problem came, the reason I'm moving, the whore known as Tsuki.

That's when I drew the proverbial line.

My dad had met her during a business trip. Apparently he was in the Red Light Distract and they got together and fucked their brains out, so to speak. Afterwards they both decided it was love at first site from that moment on. In my honest opinion it was lust at first site more like it. She wanted his money and he wanted her body. Fair trade I guess. But soon enough they eloped (they didn't want the press to find out he was going to marry a whore) and without even telling me mind you. She, from then on lived with us.

It wasn't any different from before really, the only changes were that I had to feed one more mouth and I lost sleep from the noise they made fucking pretty much every night. I also had to wash my dad's sheets on a daily basis.

The real problem started when Tsuki thought that because she, in the legal world, is my mom that I would obey her just like that.

Again with the irony because this whole thing started from a fight I had gotten in at school. The principle called my house (I know this because I was in the office while he was doing that) and explained the whole situation to the both of them. When I arrived home, I did my normal thing, carelessly threw my shoes off took of my over shirt seeing as I always wear a tank top under it and slowly walked to my room. Tsuki called out to me so I went over to see what she wanted. "Fighting isn't lady like Sakura; its something very looked down on." See it wasn't really what she was lecturing me on that set me off; it was that she of all people was telling me that. This is pretty much what I yelled back at her, "Look lady, out of all the people in the world I don't need some skank that my father married telling me that, especially when her previous job in fact was being a whore!!!"

My father screamed at me that I shouldn't yell at my mother like that. Again, I don't know why but I had set off again, this time at my father. "She—no, that whore, will never be my mother! Screw what the law says if it needs be!!" My fist smashed into the dinning table and it cracked in two. Silence was the only thing that was in the room. "G-go to your room Sakura…" The only thing my father said to me for 3 days. I went there after I grabbed my bag without complaint. Of course he beat me later but I didn't care, I finally said what I had wanted to for a while.

Then the news of us moving came only 2 weeks later.

I don't remember what day it was exactly but I remember my dad being very happy. Now as weird as it sounds it's a very rare thing to happen that he's happy. He told us that we were moving to Tokyo, he could run the business and make even more money. Tsuki bursted with happiness and preceded to make out with my dad. I however on the outside remained impassive and went to pack (he told us we were leaving in two days). On the inside I seethed with rage, but I held it in.

And now I have told you my story up to this present time, me designing my new room!! This was the only good thing that came out of moving, my dad and I agreed that if I didn't complain I could do whatever I wanted with my room. And now I have a black room with blue tones in it. I'm busy painting a moon and stars on the ceiling.

I looked at my alarm clock on the floor, the red neon light flashed 2 in the afternoon. '_Hm…I could go shopping for new clothes' _In the other part of the agreement I could buy and wear whatever clothes I wanted and there was a certain place I always wanted to shop. It was Hot Topic; I have loved that place since I was little. But my dad never would let me near the place. But none of those things matter anymore, the only thing that matters is the here and now.

And the here and now is telling me to get my butt in my car and shop until I drop dead on my ass!!!

Me: Well that's my first chapter what do you think?

Sakura: Well you defiantly weren't kidding when you told me to say that its alternate universe! .;

Naruto: WHY WEREN'T WE EVEN MENTIONED!?!?!?!?!?

Sasuke: Hn…

Me: Could someone get me a translation dictionary? I'm afraid I'm not very fluent in the language of "hn" (sarcasm implied)

Neji: He's saying that as much as he hates to admit it, he agrees with Naruto on that matter.

All except Neji and Sasuke: 0.o;

All except Neji, Sasuke and Kakashi: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SASUKE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Sasuke: It's the real me you morons!!

Me: (Whispering) well he obviously has Sasuke's anger problem…

Naruto: But he didn't call me a dobe…..

Sakura: But the way he said it has his ego all wrapped around it….

Sasuke: seething in anger

Kakashi: And don't forget he has the same Chicken butt hair style!!

Me, Sakura and Naruto: Bops fist in palm Good point!!

Sasuke: THAT'S IT IM GONNA CHIDORI YOUR ASSES OFF!!!!!!! starts charging at them

All except Neji: THAT'S DEFINATLY THE REAL SASUKE!!!!!!!

runs for their lives

Neji: Well since the others are obviously busy, Review while you're still reading.

Sasuke: OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU'RE THE REASON THEY EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL I SAID!!!!!!

Neji: And now I'm off!! runs after the others


	2. Author's note already?

Hey sorry I'm making one of these so soon, but for some reason when I try to put little stars (don't know what they're called) in my skits for action parts they wont come out. So from now on they will be in little parenthesis and incase it wasn't clear, they skits are the little segments before and after the actual chapter starts!

Sorry if there was any confusion!

Pls Read and review!!

Koyu Hiroshi


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Hi everyone! We're back and somehow still alive!!!

Sakura: How _did_ we survive?

Kakashi: Well as soon as Sasuke was about to hit us with his Chidori, Naruto used his Ninja centerfold (sexy jutsu). The result was a massive nosebleed on Sasuke's part and him completely forgetting about killing us from embarrassment! Then Neji went to spar with Ten-Ten.

Sasuke: I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO KEEP THAT A SECRET!!!!!

Me: (Ignoring Sasuke) So Naruto's Ninja centerfold actually is good for something?

Kakashi: Yep!

Me: That's amazing!!

Naruto: I told you it was a great technique!!

Sakura: But Kakashi- sensei, didn't you get a nosebleed too?

Kakashi: I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO KEEP THAT A SECRET!!!!!

Me: You know… sometimes I wonder if Sasuke is somehow related to Kakashi.

Naruto and Sakura: Why?

Me: Well…they both know Chidori, have a liking for dogs, have a sharigan eye, are both very quiet, have weird hair, have had in a way the same tragedies happen to them and not to mention Kakashi pretty much was a replica of Sasuke when he was a kid, and apparently are both perverts!

Naruto: And they seem to think the same way too.

Me and Sakura: That's true too!

Sasuke: What are you talking about!? We're nothing alike! Kakashi taught me Chidori, I just coincidentally like dogs, I got my eyes from my blood, Kakashi had his transplanted in and only my uncle died with Kakashi my entire clan died in my case!! And that last part could be coincidence as well! Plus I'm not nearly as perverted as him!!

Me: So you're admitting you're perverted?

Sakura: And you're admitting you both are very quiet and have weird hair?

Sasuke: NO—I just, - OH FORGET IT!!!!

Kakashi: All the same as Sasuke said and at least I didn't become EMO like Sasuke did after Obito died!!

Naruto: Man that's a really good point!

Me: Yeah that one takes the cake!

Sasuke: (in back round) I hate all of you…

Naruto: While we're talking about food, WHERE IS MY RAMAN!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Me: Sakura, do you mind….?

Sakura: (cracking knuckles) Not at all!!

Naruto: 0.0

S—Sakura can't we talk about this…?

Sakura: Nope!

Naruto: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Well seeing as I'm amazingly not busy this time, I'll say it, Please Read and Review!!

Chapter 2: Fun at the mall and a new friend!

Sakura arrived at the mall only a short while later, cursing all the evil traffic as she looked for a parking spot. '_Man, I know its still summer and all but don't _any _of these people have work??'_ She wondered while looking at all of the cars swarming the area. She grabbed a hat and sunglasses out of her bag and pulled her hair into a small rat's tail (she has short hair like she does in shippuden) and put the hat on. '_No use drawing any unwanted attention to myself.'_ She told herself mentally as she entered the mall.

Sakura looked around for 10 minutes before she gave up and tried to find a directory. '_This place is so freaking huge it's amazing anyone can find their way around here!'_ Sakura spotted the huge directory only a few feet away and quickly darted over. After finding the section Hot Topic was in she realized that it was on the 3rd floor. Upon further looking, she found the entire mall itself is a whole 5 story building. It made her wonder what in the world they put in this place. But she didn't dwell on it too long and headed strait for the third floor.

After about what seemed like a million stairs later and an occasional hit-on by some loser who thought he was god's gift to women, she spotted Hot Topic to her left.

"Finally! Another lame pick-up line from some jackass and we might have had a big problem here." She mumbled to herself as she jogged over to the store.

The store itself was about as big as a small restaurant, like Panera or something like that. All the women's stuff on the right, men's on the left and there was an anime freak section in the middle. Sakura practically bounced over to the women's side from eagerness and began to scan the racks. Now Sakura may not be very picky with what she wears, but this girl knows how to wear some of the plainest stuff and make it look model worthy! Every rack she passed by she plucked all of the stuff that looked good from pants, t-shirts and tank tops, to accessories like fishnets, jewelry and make-up.

Sakura ran to the nearest available dressing room and tried everything on, (A.N. I'm not going to describe all of the outfits but I'll do like 2 or 3). As she pulled the first outfit on she gave herself a once over in the mirror. A black and pink pinstriped vest that had a triangle cut-button up style at the bottom that showed off her toned stomach and bellybutton ring, a black with pink stitching pair of simplified trip pants with two chains that crossed in the back, a pair of plain black and white converse for shoes as well. Accessories were a pair of fishnet gloves that were different sizes a ribbon chocker with a skull on a cross (A.N. I seriously saw a choker like that once and I loved it!) and 3 pairs of earrings, two stubs that were black and pink, and the black ones said inside "Kiss my ass" and one pair of small hoops for the top piercing. Sakura squealed to herself and quickly threw off the outfit to try on her next one. The next outfit was for her "soon to be formed band" as she liked to say. The top was a blood red baby-t under a half black jacket that had a broken red heart on the right sleeve, the bottoms was a black and red plaid skirt that showed her toned and muscled legs from all her morning runs. A pair of rolled down knee high red socks covered the same style converse only this had the anarchy symbol stitched in red on the left shoe on the outside. Accessories were the same as the last outfit only the second pair of stubs was red.

Sakura smiled happily as she tried all her other outfits on, finding each and everyone to her liking. After putting her original clothes on she picked up the pile like laundry and dropped it all on the counter as she started fishing through her bag for her wallet. After she grabbed it wondering why it was so damn hard to find. '_I think there is some unwritten code that if you actually want to find something you never can and when you don't want it, it's sitting right under your nose.'_ Sakura sighed as she looked at the total. Her face paled a little as she looked at the final price in all, '_Makes me very happy I'm rich.'_ She thought relieved as she reached for her credit card…only to find someone already paying for her!!

"Here, I'll pay for her." A deep yet some-what childish voice rang out. Sakura turned only to see an orange and black blob standing in front of her.

She looked up to see a boy about a head taller than her with the deepest shade of cerulean blue eyes she had ever seen. "Oh, hey Uzumaki-san, I'll go ahead and get all of this bagged up for you." The clerk said as he bent down for the bags. Sakura continued staring at the boy's attributes. '_Spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, obviously taller than me and has an obsession with the colors orange and black.'_ His voice cut off any other thoughts as he started complaining to the clerk.

"Oi, Takashi, I thought I told you just to call me Naruto already!? "Uzumaki-san" makes me sound so old!" Naruto complained as he took the bag from Takashi and handed it to Sakura. She took the bag and looked at him in question. "Why did you pay for me? I could have paid for myself ya' know." Sakura bluntly told him.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, a habit he had when nervous. "Well I saw you pale a little when you saw the price so I thought "What the hell it's only a quarter of my allowance!"" Sakura looked surprised '_That total was nearly 2g he must have like an 8g allowance!!!' _She thought. She thanked him and proceeded to the exit. "Hey wait a sec PINKY!!" Sakura went stone still and turned around slowly. "_What_ did you just _call me_?" She said through gritted teeth. Naruto looked at her confused, "Pinky, why?" Sakura practically growled as she punched him and sent him soaring 3 feet away.

"NO ONE calls me PINKY you got that FISHCAKE!?" Sakura barked at the sprawled figure on the ground, which was also twitching profusely. After that comment though he sprang back up and looked her right in the eye. "If I can't call you PINKY, then you can't call me FISHCAKE, deal?" Sakura pretended to think and sarcastically remarked "Aw man! I was hopping I could call you my little fishcake! Oh well!" However she didn't and couldn't know Naruto was a little on the dense side and he believed her. "Fine you can call me fishcake but on 2 conditions, I get to call you pinky until I know your name and you'll be my friend!" Naruto explained and grinned. Sakura was currently sporting a face that clearly read "What…..the…….hell?"

Sakura started chuckling and soon it turned to a full blown laugh as she hugged her sides from pain. Naruto looked like he had eggs for eyes as he tried to figure out what was so funny. Sakura pulled herself together and thought about his "deal". '_Well, I guess I can let this one time go.'_

"Ok fishcake you can call me pinky even if you know my name, but only cause' you're my first new friend here." Sakura picked up her bag and walked to the food court area. Naruto stared at her in awe as what she said processed in his mind. '_Well, at least she isn't like on of Teme's fangirls!'_ He thought happily as he followed Sakura.

Sakura bought a chicken Cesar salad and Naruto got his classic ramen noodles (A.N. He just wouldn't be Naruto without them!!). Naruto pointed over to a booth and they sat down. "So pinky, what exactly _is_ your name?" Sakura looked up at Naruto and blinked, "Right, well my name is—" She cut herself off for a second to see if anyone besides Naruto was in hearing range, when she reassured herself she told him "Is Sakura Haruno." Naruto, who was slurping what was left of his Raman, nearly chocked on the broth as he sputtered out, "S-Sakura Haruno of THE Haruno enterprises!?" He whispered loudly, knowing from experience to not shout something like that out loud. Sakura nodded adding "and cars" after he finished and asked what his name was. "I guess you weren't paying attention to mine and Takashi's conversation, well I'm Naruto Uzumaki, of the Uzumaki Raman restaurants all over the globe!" Sakura was slightly impressed, she went to one of the restaurants before and she had to admit it was the best Raman she ever had.

Naruto and Sakura talked about random things after that, finding out that they both had a lot in common. They both wanted to play in a band, but not as a career, only like a fun hobby thing. They both have issues with parents and they both hate giggling/squealing fangirls/boys. Somehow the topic ended up at schools and Naruto asked where she was going to go. "Well, it's a place called Konoha high." Sakura said before drinking some water. Naruto's face broke into a grin and he told her that he goes there too. She didn't comment but inside she was happy that she would at least know one person on the first day.

Naruto's cell phone went off and he looked at the caller I.D. and cursed. "Sorry Sakura, I have to go, I forgot that I was going to meet some other friends here, unless you want to come with?" Sakura shook her head no, "It's ok, I still have to unpack some stuff at home anyway, and I'll catch up with ya some other time ok?" They both agreed and swapped numbers. Naruto went to wherever his friends were and Sakura went to her car.

After running through the crowed Naruto stopped in front of a huge water fountain and bent over to catch his breath.

"Dobe, where were you, we all agreed to meet here at 3:30 and you're an entire half an hour late." A cold aloof voice scolded Naruto.

Naruto looked up and remarked, "Well Teme, I have a good reason this time! I met a new girl that's going to our school after break is over!" This seemed to somewhat convince said person but he asked for proof. Naruto whipped out his phone and shoved the screen into his friends face. "Sakura Haruno? Isn't that…" He trailed off when Naruto nodded his head in confirmation. One thought ran through Naruto and Sakura's head at the same time while Naruto's friend showed the others why he was late.

'_This is gonna be one hell of a year!'_

Me: YAY!! My second chapter is done!

Naruto: Can someone please get me some painkillers, or a Band-Aid?

Sasuke: (ignoring Naruto) Why didn't you just say my name? Anyone with half a brain knows that other guy was me!

Me: Well my Sakura hasn't met any of the others yet, so I decided to not use your names until she does!

Sasuke: That's retarded

Me: AND THIS IS COMING FROM THE EMO KID WHO WANTS TO KILL HIS BROTHER AND HAS CHICKEN BUTT HAIR!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: WELL HES AN ASS FOR ONE THING AND HE STOLE THE LAST BOX OF COOKIE CRISP!!!!

Sakura: What about your clan?

Sasuke: THAT TOO!!!

Kakashi: And what exactly would you do for a box of Cookie crisp?

Sasuke: Did I not just make it clear that I would kill my brother for that?

Everyone besides Sasuke: **What about your clan??**

Sasuke: That too

Naruto: Well thanks for getting those painkillers for me! (Sarcasm)

Me: Yeah, yeah you're welcome

Sakura: I have a question though Koyu

Me: Shoot

Sakura: Why did you pair me up with Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah why?

Me: Well, besides the fact that a Sasuke/Sakura pairing is waaaay to common for me, I want a fanfic where the pairings make at least some sense!

Everyone except me: **Huh?**

Me: Well look at it this way, for some reason or another all the anime girls want are the emo/goth guys who treat you like shit. And that makes no sense to me at all!

Everyone except me and Sasuke: **True!**

Sasuke: (smirks and does the "I'm so cool" pose) It's because were obviously the coolest character, so it makes sense that we get the girl!

Me: Oh yeah, _all_ the "cool" characters go to some pedophile snake man/woman who wants to molest and the take over your body just because you want power to kill your brother who is an ass and because he stole the last of the cookie crisp!!!!

Kakashi: And killed his clan

Me: That too.

Sasuke: THOSE ARE PERFECTLY GOOD REASONS TO WANT TO KILL MY BROTHER!!!!

Itachi: Foolish brother, you could just buy a new box

Sasuke: WHAT!? ITACHI!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!

Itachi: Isn't it obvious foolish brother? In this fanfic because of it being AU, the massacre never happened and we live with our parents, in the same house, _together._

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WILL NOT GET MY COOKIE CRISP!!!!! (Runs to protect his precious cereal)

Me: Well while Sasuke and Itachi fight to the death over a breakfast cereal, please review!!


	4. Chapter 3

Me: And now we go to the ring where Sasuke and Itachi fight to win the priceless COOKIE CRISP CEREAL!!!!!

Kakashi: On my right we have the underdog; SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!

Sasuke: I will kill you!

Kakashi: And on my left we have the foretold winner; ITACHI UCHIHA!!!!!!!

Itachi: Hn…

Sakura: The fight is simple; first one to knock out your opponent wins the last box of…COOKIE CRISP!!!!!!!

Me: Now we want a clean fight here! No hitting below the belt and no use of genjutsu or ninjutsu, we want nothing but taijutsu!

Kakashi: Ok on my mark; 3…2…1…FIGHT!!!!

(Interval of 2 minutes later seeing as it's not even worth typing, how bad the loss was and Sasuke is currently in a clinic)

Me: AND THE CHAMP AND WINNER IS… ITACHI UCHIHA!!!!!!!

Itachi: Hn.

Me: So Itachi, what do you plan to do now that you've won the box of Cookie Crisp?

Itachi: Hn…

Me: Good thing I got my personal translator Neji on hand!! Now Neji, WHAT THE HELL DID HE SAY!?!?!?

Neji: He said that he plans on rubbing this victory in Sasuke's face then is going to paint his nails purple while Kisame does his hair again.

Everyone except Itachi and Neji: 0.o

Me:…………………………………. I'm, not even gonna ask.

Sakura: Hey where did Naruto go??

Me: WHAT!? MY ADORABLE LITTLE FOX BOY IS MISSING!?!?! NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU!!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Naruto: Hey guys I'm back!

Me: glomps Where were you!?

Naruto: Well, Sasuke and Itachi were having such a huge fight over a cereal I decided to see what was so great about it, so I bought some! (Lifts plastic bag containing box of Cookie crisp)

Everyone except Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi: Uh oh……

Itachi and Sasuke who miraculously recovered when he heard the words "fight",

"Cereal" and "bought": Cookie Crisp……..

Naruto: (Gulp) um….Nice Uchihas?

Me: (whispering to Naruto) I think you should run now.

Naruto: (nods head) Good plan!

Naruto: (runs away for dear life and cereal)

Both Itachi and Sasuke: (runs after Naruto with weapons) GIVE US THAT CEREAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: (chases them with giant bat of doom) DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY FOX BOY!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Well, uh…….Please read and review!!!

**Chapter 2: What the hell kind of school is this!?**

An alarm clock went off with a shrill ring, the red neon flashing 6:30 over and over. A small groan filled the room and a fist crashed down on the alarm clock, silencing it. _'I can't believe the rest of the break went by that fast!' _Sakura rolled over trying to go back to sleep in vain, she sighed and wrapped the blanket around her like a shawl and went to the bathroom to get ready. She took a quick shower while brushing her teeth then put her deodorant on. She quickly padded back to her room so she could find an outfit.

'_Hm…What should I wear today…?' _Sakura pondered as she looked through her walk in closet. After looking over her choices 3 times she picked something, not too over done, but still looked nice. Well, nice in her tastes anyway. She layered two tank-tops, the under one white and the top one a personal favorite of hers. It was black and in bold white writing it said, "I'm just one fucking ray of sunshine aren't I?" Only the fucking was covered up with symbols. For pants she threw on a pair of ripped up blue pants that had a slight flare in them. She put on a pair of black vans for the final touch.

After dressing, Sakura quickly blow-dried her hair and put a styling gel in it that made the layers come out more. She put on some mascara, eyeliner and a little bit of clear lip gloss.

Once satisfied with how she looked Sakura stuffed what was left of her supplies in her bag and slid down on the railing to the bottom of the stairs. She darted to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread and put it in the toaster. It popped and she put a light amount of butter in it and stuffed it in her mouth. She threw her bag on her shoulder and grabbed her bike keys and her bulky biker's jacket, _'I feel like showing off a little today!'_ She told herself, knowing that it would be surprising to see a girl on a motorcycle.

When Sakura got into the garage, she took a minute to admire her "baby" as she liked to call it. When Sakura bought the bike used, it looked ramshackle! It was rusty, pieces were missing and its engine wouldn't work properly. But Sakura, being the stubborn person she is, fixed it until it looked brand new! After she ordered the parts, she put the bike back together all by herself, but when it was done it had looked to plain to her. Now Sakura is a modest girl, despite her confidence, so she won't admit that she has to be one of the best artists ever! She painted the image of a 3 tailed red fox running on the side of her bike and made it look like it was running through a cherry blossom storm.

'_I hope I at least have a few classes with Naruto, that way I won't look completely hopeless when I get there…'_ Sakura thought as she got on her bike. Sticking the keys in the ignition she revved the engine a few times then sped off onto the road. Dodging through traffic and many people giving her the finger and yelling at her, she drove to the school.

When she arrived she parked in a spot that no one was using a few spaces away from the school. She looked over in awe at the size of the building. '_Whoa…and I thought my old school was big!?'_ She mentally panicked. The school had about 5 visible buildings, one of which was the main one, then four other smaller ones. She sighed at the thought of what the inside looked like. As she reached for her helmet a loud yell got her attention. She looked over to see a small group of girls looking at her, what scared her was they had googly eyes.

'_They must think I'm a guy because of my jacket…hm…I could have some fun with this!' _She thought snickering quietly.

"Um, hi! We couldn't help but notice your totally awesome bike! Who painted that design on your bike anyway?" A dark haired girl asked flirtatiously. Sakura decided against acting like a flirt, but she still messed with them a little.

"I painted the design on the bike, but I think I could have done better." She explained to them, the helmet on her head muffled her voice enough to make it sound like a guy's. Another girl squealed loudly, so much that if it wasn't for the helmet on her head, Sakura would have been tempted to rub her ears.

"That's sooo amazing that you can do something like that!!" Sakura pretended to be happy with the comment. What she didn't know was she was attracting attention from others, mainly a certain blonde haired boy and his group of friends.

Now, let's backtrack a little, to when Sakura arrived, only this time lets see what Naruto and his friends were thinking!

Naruto, having woken up late again, raced over to his friends as soon as he got out of his car. He kneeled over panting when a loud and somewhat shrill voice started yelling at him.

"Naruto you dolt!! This is a brand new year and you haven't changed one bit!!!" Another blonde lectured him. Her name is Ino Yamanaka; she has almost platinum blonde hair and always keeps it in a ponytail, has some kind of fascination with the color blue and is one of the loudest people you will ever meet. But don't get me wrong, she is a pretty nice girl to her friends, but she has a tendency to boss them around.

Naruto looked up at her and grinned, giving her a peace sign. "Come on Ino, give me a break, I just forgot that school started again today so I didn't set my alarm clock!" He reasoned with her, hopping to escape her wrath.

Unfortunately for him it didn't work, but another thing did! The loud revving of a motorcycle distracted Ino as she looked over to see who it was. Naruto and the others did as well. "I wonder who that is…" Naruto mumbled as the figure got off the bike.

"It's probably some idiot who's trying to look cool." Now remember that cold aloof voice? Well his name is Sasuke Uchiha; Naruto's childhood friend and rival. He's one of the "hotties" that fangirls swoon over all the time, he has blackish/bluish hair that is spiked in the back, cold onyx eyes and a glare that would make the devil himself cringe in fear.

"I—I d-don't think s-s-so." A shy quiet voice opted. This voice belongs to Hinata Hyuga; she didn't meet Naruto until middle school but they still became great friends. She has Black hair that looks like it has lavender in it; she has white eyes that come from her blood only. She also stutters a lot but once you really get to know her it goes away eventually.

No one else had a chance to comment because a squeal broke them away from their thoughts. They looked to see all the girls around the bike going crazy about something, and it looked like the guy didn't care for the reception much either. "I'm gonna go say hi to him!" Ino explained as she marched over to the bike. The others not knowing what else to do followed her. Once she reached the bike's side she got the biker's attention. He looked over and Ino stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka! It's very nice to meet you and you are…?" She inquired his name. The biker turned fully around about to answer when he suddenly stopped as he caught Naruto's face. He threw him a curious look and was about to ask what was up when he threw the bike helmet back in it's pouch quickly.

Now we'll go back to how Sakura saw this!

Sakura felt a slight tap on her shoulder and turned to look at the face of yet another girl, a blonde one with her hair in a high ponytail. '_Great, just what I need, _another_ fangirl!' _Sakura thought annoyed, well until said blonde stuck out her hand and formally introduced herself and asked for her name. That threw Sakura for a loop, '_Wow, a girl that isn't swooning over me, that's a nice change of pace.' _Sakura was about to make up a boy's name until another head of blonde hair came into sight range. Sakura, overexcited, pulled her helmet off her head and shoved it back into the side pouch.

"Naruto, is that you!?" Sakura asked ignoring everyone else. If she had been paying attention however, she probably would be on the ground laughing at the gapping faces of the previously admiring girls.

Naruto looked as surprised as she did, but in the "moment" was so happy he grabbed her into a bear hug, squishing her against his chest. '**AND WHAT A CHEST IT IS, WHOA BABY!!!! That has to be a six pack he's carrying there!' **A loud voice echoed in her head. '_OH NO NOT YOU AGAIN!!! I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU IN THEREPY!!!' _**'Nope, though it was a pretty good try, after all it took a looooong time to pick all of those locks. Oh by the way, YOU COULDN'T HAVE MADE THAT BOX A LITTLE BIT BIGGER!? I FELT LIKE A TRAPPED RAT!!'** Sakura groaned mentally, ignoring Inner Sakura and drifted back to reality.

Naruto was still hugging her and she had to smack him upside his head to get him to let go. "Sakura this is great! I hopped we would get to see each other in school!" Sakura smiled and giggled a little, giving him a quick hug. "Yes, Fishcake, I'm going to your school, it's not something you need to suffocate me for."

Naruto and Sakura had apparently drifted into their own world when they had started talking because Ino and Ten-Ten had to scream at them to get their attention. They looked back over to see confused and some angry faces.

"Naruto, could you please tell us who she is?" Ten-Ten asked as she looked at Sakura. Naruto grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled Sakura to his side. "This is Sakura—" He did the same thing he did at the mall, making sure no one that would cause a scene was listening, "Anyway, this is Sakura Haruno of THE Haruno enterprises." "And cars." Sakura added. The group (not including Sasuke and Neji) all looked at Sakura in awe. Sakura sighed, she expected the first reaction, but the second one she never saw coming. "Whatever." They all chorused. Sakura looked at them in confusion; Sasuke amazingly was the one to explain. "We were surprised that you were from the Haruno's but we all come from rich families as well." The others nodded in agreement

Sakura nodded and took off her jacket. A boy with long brown hair tied back in a low ponytail smirked at what her tank top said. "Sweet tank." He commented pointing slightly at the shirt. Sakura chuckled and thanked him. "So could someone tell me where I can find the office?" She asked as she walked towards the building. "Yeah I can, my class isn't too far away." Ten-Ten said as she caught up with Sakura. The others split ways as the two went to the office. "So Sakura, how did you meet Naruto?" Sakura told her as they sped up some. A few seconds later they stopped in front of a pair of wooden double doors. "Well here it is! Oh you'll meet another one of our friends here, his name is Shik—" A shrill noise rang out through the halls, the warning bell apparently since students were rushing around the halls.

"Ugh! I gotta go but about the guy, he'll be the pineapple haired kid sleeping on the front desk!" Ten-Ten waved as she dashed away to go to her homeroom.

Sakura pushed open one of the double doors and tip-toed into the room. A shrew looking women was the first person she saw. She was doing the classic nail file at the desk thing as Sakura approached her desk. Sakura cleared her throat to get the ladies attention. The lady either didn't notice her, or just plain ignored her. Sakura tried again a few times, each time louder until she got so aggravated she slammed her hands down on the desk. The lady must have been used to it because all she did was lift her head and lift a finely waxed brow.

"Can I help you….?" The lady asked, her voice clearly saying she hopped Sakura would say no. Sakura sneered "Actually yes, yes you can. But I would appreciate it if you could not be a bitch about this and actually act like you want to help me for a minute; it makes it easier to stare at your ugly face when you act nice." The lady looked like she had been slapped in the face as she turned red with anger. "Listen here you little—"

"Ruka, leave the girl alone I mean she does strike a good point." A deep muffled voice pointed out.

Sakura looked around to only see the guy that Ten-Ten had told her to look for earlier. The others were right about his appearance that his hair looked like that of a pineapple. His oddly styled hair is brown but in the bad florescent lighting it looked like a black color. She couldn't really see much more with his slouched position.

"Shikamaru-san, you don't really mean that do you?" That Ruka lady asked pitifully. Sakura gagged at the look Ruka was sending Shikamaru, he looked like he was about to gag as well. Sakura cut in before anything else happened. "Look lady, when I'm not here you can sexually harass Shikamaru-san over there as much as you want, but I would like to get my schedule sometime today." The lady look stupefied and Shikamaru let out a chuckle.

"Hang on girl, I'm the one who's supposed to give you your schedule, I've got it right here anyway." He uncrossed his arms which had some folders under them. He dug through them for a second a grabbed a sheet of paper and handed it to Sakura.

(A/N: I'll explain the schedule by writing what classes she goes to every time they go to the next class)

Sakura thanked him and looked at her fist two classes, she had homeroom with Kakashi-sensei first, the she has math with him right off the bat. She made a move to leave when Shikamaru asked her to wait a second. "I have the same homeroom so I'll come with. I'm done with my stuff anyway."

Sakura nodded and Shikamaru lead the way to their homeroom. When they arrived Sakura opened the door, only to see the scariest sight she had ever seen. And believe me she seen a lot of scary things.

'_What the fuck kind of place did my dad move me to!?' _Was her first thought as she entered.

Me: Well I finally got that chapter out of the way!

Sakura: What happened to the others?

Naruto: (munching on some Cookie Crisp) I'm A-OK!

Kakashi: So, what did you do to Itachi and Sasuke?

Me: Have a look for yourself! (Pulls open conveniently placed window blinds to see Sasuke and Itachi tied to a tree surrounded by fangirls and gays)

Ino: Why are there gay people over there too??

Me: I painted a sign that said "Gay single men" and put it above their heads.

Naruto: That's a tad bit harsh don't ya think?

Me: Nope! Especially not when they threaten my Fox boy! By the way I have no problems or things against gay men. I happen to have some close friends who are gay.

Shikamaru: Whatever, this whole thing is so troublesome, why am I even here?

Me: Because I fucking said so that's why!

Naruto: Oh Shikamaru got burned!

Shikamaru: Whatever

Sasuke and Itachi: WILL YOU GET US DOWN FROM THIS STUPID FUCKING TREE!?!?!?!?!?!

Me: Hey don't be so mean to the tree!! It did nothing to you!

Sasuke and Itachi: WE DON'T CARE ABOUT A STUPID TREE YOU TREE HUGER GET US DOWN!!!!!!

Me: Yes I hug trees but all the demands and yelling ain't gonna get you down. But it will let your pants get stolen!

Sasuke: What the hell!? Why!?

Me: Because my little friend Mr. Rabid Squirrel (at my request) is chewing at your rope and right now it's loosened to the point where they can reach your pants!

Random fangirl: OMG I GOT A HOLD OF SASUKE'S PANTS!!!!

RF2: OMG REALLY??!!!! DON'T LET GO GIRL PULL!!!!!

Sasuke: What the Fuck!? Let goof my 150 dollar pants you rapist!!!!

Sakura: Well spending that much on pants is just stupid!

Itachi: Well in our actual world we're rich so it doesn't really affect us…

Me: (mumbles) Rich bastards….

Itachi: OH FUCK NO, NOW A GAY GUY HAS MY PANTS!!!!!

Me: (Snorts) Itachi…are those…Blue's Clues boxers you're wearing!?

Itachi: THERE IS ABSOLUTLY NOTHING WRONG WITH THESE BOXERS!!!!!

Me: I didn't say that. But now I know why there's a screw loose in your head!!

Itachi: WHEN I GET DOWN FROM HERE YOU ARE SOOOOO GOING TO GET TSUKUYOMI!!!!!!!!

Me: Well if you survive being attacked by gay men and fangirls, you keep telling yourself that.

Kakashi: Well you should know the drill by now, but please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Naruto: Koyu! What the hell took you so long to write this chapter!?

Me: My computer started being gay cause of a stupid virus and I had to buy some disc thingy to fix it, which took for fucking EVER!!!!!!!

Sakura: …So…What happened to Sasuke and Itachi?

Kakashi: (looks up from book) Yeah what did you do to them?

Me: Nothing really, after getting nearly raped by the gay men and fangirls…Well Sasuke ran and hid in his "Corner of Woe" rocking back and forth in the fetal position muttering 'I'm not Bi-sexual' over and over again.

Naruto: …

Me: …

Sakura: …

Kakashi: … (He's only silent cause of his book)

Naruto: …And?

Me: And what?

Naruto: What did you do to Itachi?

Me: Who?

Naruto: Itachi.

Me: I did something to a weasel?

Naruto: Not the animal the person…

Me: Someone named their kid weasel!? Man that must be one f-ed up kid!

Naruto: Yeah but—

Me: I bet he killed his family for doing that! I mean come on! It wasn't even a remotely frightening animal! At least pick hawk or something!

Naruto: …

Sakura: …She has a point.

Itachi: And you people wonder why I killed my clan in the Manga/Anime.

Me: But didn't they all make you think you were nothing more than a weapon and in turn made you want to prove your strength to them? Thus killing them all?

Itachi: True…but it was mostly the name.

Kakashi: Then why did you spare Sasuke?

Sakura: Was it because he was the only one who treated you like a person?

Itachi: That…and he was too cute to kill at the time.

Me: …I am not even going to point out how sick that sounded.

Naruto: You know, you didn't answer my question.

Me: What question?

Naruto: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM AFTER THE TREE THINGY!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Me: Oh that! Well…let's just say he is never ever going to look at squirrels the same way ever again!

Itachi: (Runs into corner opposite of Sasuke and curls into fetal position) SO many squirrels…why are there SO MANY SQUIRRELS!? WHY, KOYU, WHY!?!?!?!?!

Kakashi: …I would ask…but I'm afraid of the answer.

Me: Not like I would tell you anyway.

Naruto: I think you scarred him for life Koyu.

Me: Whatever, he deserved it, I told him not to dis' the trees and he did anyway.

Sakura: Well…Moving on! Please read and review!!

**Chapter 4: Can this School get ANY weirder?**

Sakura stared into the classroom with a face that clearly expressed horror. Shikamaru, being the bum he is, ignored it and strutted on ahead to his seat. '_What is this place, The fucking _CIRCUS!?'

Looking around she saw many disturbing things. Two girls and one, count them, ONE guy were somehow having a three-way make-out session, A guy in a green spandex suit was doing some kind of a gay pose and kept on screeching on about "Youthfulness" to a kid with blood red hair with a kanji tattoo that meant "love" on his forehead, and had black rings around his eyes. '_Either he's trying to look like a raccoon, or he's an insomniac._' A guy with a crap load of clown make-up was talking to another red headed kid with a black hood with red clouds all over it about puppets or dolls or something like that. The rest was pretty much the normal; paper airplanes every where, plastic rich girls talking about fashion and boys, and somewhat normal people listening to Ipods or reading books and stuff.

Sakura started looking around for an open seat and found one next to another kid with spiky brown hair with these tattooed red triangles on his cheek. '_I think these people have some kind of obsession with body art…'_ Sakura couldn't help but think. The boy was talking to the girl she saw earlier with black hair that looked like it had purple in it.

She walked over and threw her stuff down on the desk, causing the girl to flinch and the guy to look over at her. Sakura chose to ignore them and plopped down into her seat. She started to fish for her ipod when the kid with the triangles started talking to her. "Hey, you're the new girl right?" Sakura was tempted to say "ya think genius?" but decided against it. So she just nodded at him. "Well I'm Kiba, and this girl here is Hinata!" Kiba pointed to Hinata who stuttered a quiet hello. "She's really shy but she stops stuttering once you really get to know her." Kiba explained patting Hinata softly on the back.

Sakura nodded again and went back to looking through her ipod. Kiba made a face that resembled annoyance and got Sakura's attention again. "WHAT!?" Sakura hissed out, getting annoyed that this guy kept her from listening to her music. "Aren't you gonna tell us your name??" He asked. Sakura groaned softly, "My name is Sakura, that Hinata girl can tell you the rest, Naruto introduced me to her this morning." Sakura once again looked at her ipod for a song she downloaded the other day. It was called "Swing life Away" By a band called Rise Against. She got about a minute into the song when another person interrupted her again. Sakura had finally had it.

"CAN'T YOU PEOPLE LEAVE PEOPLE THE FUCK ALONE WHEN THEY ARE OBVIOUSLY BUSY!?!?!?" She yelled in anger at the person poking her…and everyone else in the room. (Who all by the way were giving her the oddest face expressions), she knew everyone noticed she had her headphones on because her hair was tucked back behind her ears.

The person turned out to be the spandex kid, who was talking to raccoon boy she saw earlier. His smile gave off a blaring gleam so she assumed he chose to ignore her outburst. "Hi there, I'm Rock Lee! And I wanted to ask if you wanted to be my girlfriend, I promise to protect you with my life!!" He finished of his speech with his famous 'good guy pose'. A pregnant silence filled the room as Sakura processed what Lee had just screamed through her head. Once it settled in her head, she found it to be somewhat sweet, but it still creped her out a lot. "Um…thanks, but I'm not really looking for a relationship right now."

Lee's smile dropped a bit but he still kept his composure. "Very well than fair maiden, I will wait for you until the end of time and until then I shall continue to try to win your heart!!!"

After his little speech he returned to his seat by the red head that remained impassive during the entire episode. Sakura sighed and plopped her head on her desk, giving up on listening to her ipod seeing as they only had two minutes left of free time before homeroom started.

As the bell rang and kids went back to their seats, a man with a mask covering his face carrying some folders went to his desk in the front. But what really caught her attention besides the mask was the little orange book she saw all too often. "Hi everyone, as most of you know, I'm Hatake Kakashi and I will be your homeroom teacher this year." Kakashi looked around lazily and spotted Sakura. "And you must be my new student for this year, would you mind introducing yourself to the class?" He asked in a drawled voice. She was tempted to say no but the look he was giving her made her think she didn't have much of a choice. She quietly got up and walked down to the front of the class.

"Um…well…I'm Haruno Sakura, I like to play volleyball and swimming, uh…I hate people who think that anyone will listen to them with a snap of a finger, and before anyone asks in this room, yes my hair is natural, **not** dyed."

After the introduction murmurs started in the classroom because of her last name. Sakura sighed to herself quietly and returned to her desk.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, since it's the first day I will let you all have a free day because I don't feel like talking to any of you. However, when the rest of the week goes on, this time will be used for studying and finishing homework until Friday. That is you scheduled free day." Kakashi explained. He then plopped down in his seat and flipped open the book. '_Obviously he has no shame reading a porn book in front of a bunch of high school kids._' Sakura thought dryly.

As soon as he finished people started moving to other desks and crowded around one another. Sakura remained where she was until Kiba poked her shoulder. "Hey, Shikamaru is flagging us over to his desk, want to come with?" Sakura looked behind her to see that Shikamaru was indeed making a 'come over here' gesture with his hand.

Sakura grabbed her bag and through it over her shoulder rather boyishly and climbed up the isle towards his desk. (A/N: I imagined the classroom like the classroom in the Naruto show, only bigger.) When she reached it she noticed that the spandex kid and the red head where there as well.

'_I hope that the Lee kid doesn't make another scene!' __**'Who cares!!!? Let's just kick his spandex wearing ass into the ground!!' '**__NO!!! THAT IS A BAAAAAD IDEA!!!' __**'You're a fun sucker, you know that!?**__ 'Yes and in your case I'm damn proud of it!'_

"—Kura, Sakura?? You ok??" A hand waved in front of her face and she blinked a few times. She saw the hand belonged to Kiba, who was looking at her in a worried way. "Yeah I'm fine why?" Kiba scratched his head in curiosity, "Well, you kind of had an angry face, so we thought one of us did something to make you mad."

Sakura blinked again and gave a nervous laugh. "N-no none of you made me mad, I just didn't get my morning coffee, so I'm kind of irritable right now."

They all nodded and went back to whatever they were talking about. Sakura shrugged it off and sat down by the red head with the tattoo. She didn't try talking to him, for she was too busy being happy that Lee had decided to leave her alone.

"So you're that Haruno girl that Naruto kept on going on about." A new voice penetrated her thoughts as she jumped a little. Sakura looked to her right to see that it was raccoon boy who was talking to her.

"Yep, that's me and you are…?" The boy gave her a once over and waited for a minute. Sakura gave him a bit of an annoyed look.

'_What I have to be evaluated to see if I'm good enough to know his name?' _

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara" He told her and turned back to the group. Sakura stared at him in a curious way, the name was not one she was used to, yet somehow it sounded very familiar. She thought about it for a minute until a memory of a convention her father dragged her to popped up in her mind.

"AH!!" Sakura shouted. The others looked over at her wondering what she shouted for. Sakura whirled over at Gaara and asked him if he knew a Temari.

Gaara, if he was more prone to showing emotions, would have looked shocked that she knew his sister. But he remained impassive and gave her a curt nod of his head.

"Yeah, she's my sister, but how do you know her?" "I know her because we met at a convention my dad dragged me to, if your sister talked about me at all, it would be the story of the girl who knocked out an oil company owner's son." Gaara, after hearing that was tempted to bust out laughing from the news. Temari had told him and Kankuro (who was still talking to the other red head) about the incident. She said that it was pretty much the only thing that had made the convention worth going to. Gaara nodded while the others were laughing insanely at the news. Sakura grinned and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

It continued on like that for a while until the bell rang for the next class to begin. Students and Sakura's newly acquired friends went back to their desks to collect their things. Other people like her just went to the desks they sat in at the beginning of homeroom.

As Sakura pulled out her math books and pencils, she noticed that Gaara was still there; he noticed her looking at him and gave her a short wave.

'_So Gaara is my only friend from homeroom in this class then._' Sakura gave a nod in return and looked at the front to see Kakashi writing some rules on the board.

Sakura from that point just put her stuff back in her bag and stared off into space. The seat beside her made a squeak meaning someone was going to sit by her. She turned to see a head of blonde that connected to the grinning face of none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

"This is SWEET Sakura! We have a class together!" Naruto said catching her in a hug. Sakura didn't know why, but suddenly her face sported a semi dark blush on her cheeks. Her heart also skipped a beat. '_The hell!? Why am I so happy that he's hugging me!?' _ Sakura gave a nervous chuckle and hugged him back, agreeing with him that she was happy.

Naruto grinned and looked to the front when he face suddenly developed a look of complete shock. (A/N: Basically it was the O.o face.) Sakura looked at him curiously and asked him what was wrong. He lifted his hand and pointed at the front. She looked and was about to point out it was only Kakashi but he screamed before she could tell him that, "WHAT THE HELL!?!? KAKASHI YOU'RE ON **TIME**!?!?!"

Kakashi must have been used to this because all he did was slowly turned and look at Naruto impassively. "Naruto, it's the first day, this is probably the only day I will be on time." Naruto closed his eyes and nodded in understanding. Sakura just sat there looking clueless. Naruto looked like he was about to answer until someone beat him to it.

"Kakashi-sensei is pretty much always about 10 minutes late to math, he'll write down the problems before homeroom, skip that entirely and then like I said, be here 10 or 15 minutes late." Another blonde told her. It was that Ino girl that talked to her earlier that day.

Sakura nodded and went on to looking at the problems. They were really easy for a smart person like her, whom a certain boy sitting beside her noticed and started whispering and begging at the same time to see her answers. All Sakura did was ignore him while Ino slapped him upside the head for being so dumb.

Sakura sighed as the bell rang signaling the end of class, she had science next which she hated with a passion.

'_And what makes it even worse is that apparently my science teacher is; a snake obsessed Michael Jackson looking, pedophile…who has a thing for Sasuke.'_

Oh joy, science is just going to be _buckets_ of fun!

"Yeah right, and Choji will go on a diet." Sakura mumbled to herself as she dragged herself to science.

Me: Finally!!! I thought I would never get done!

Kakashi: What took you so long now? Your computer was fixed when you started this chapter.

Me: I know but then we went to Chicago for a baseball tournament for my brother's baseball team and my mom wouldn't let us take any laptops!!!

Sakura: How did you survive!?

Me: Honestly…I have no idea.

Naruto: So I guess were going to ignore Sasuke and Itachi?

Me: Unless they start talking again…yeah pretty much.

Ino: Should they see a doctor?

Shikamaru: Who cares? Doctors are troublesome.

Me: Is there something for you that _isn't_ troublesome?

Shikamaru:…Cloud gazing

Me: The ever obvious answer

Lee: HE HAS JUST LOST HIS YOUTHFULLNESS!!!

Me: Oh crap I forgot about you!!

Lee: YES, AND NOW THAT I'M IN THE STORY I CAN FINALLY SPREAD ALL OF GAI-SENSEI'S YOUTHFULL WORDS OF WISDOM!!!!!

Me: ………Sasuke….

Sasuke?

Me: Itachi…………

Itachi?

Me: (whispers) would you feel better if you beat up Lee and tied him in the closet?

Sasuke and Itachi: …………………… (Have faces that have looks of pure evil on) Yes, yes we would……

Lee: AH SASUKE MY RIVAL AND ITACHI-SAN!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT DUCK TAPE AND ROPE!?

Sasuke: We're just playing a game…

Itachi: Called "locked up in the dark closet of youth…

Lee: ………Really?

Me: Well while they keep Lee busy all tied up…I mean preoccupied…please Read and Review!!

Naruto: And while you're still reading check out Koyu's new story "Paradise Dream" An Inuyasha/ Wolf's Rain crossover!!!


End file.
